Not Giving Up
by livelovewrite127
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are thrown into a seemingly uncontrollable situation when Athena decides to chose Annabeth's future for her. Annabeth questions whether Percy loves her enough to try and get her back. Does he? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Shocking Surprise

**Note: It's After the Olympian war, but Luke didn't die. Annabeth and Percy are dating, and they're like 18. A bit of an AU is that Athena girls have their futures chosen to them by their wise mother.**

I don't Want to Marry You

Chapter 1: A Shocking Surprise

I was sitting beneath a tree. The sun was gleaming just over the lake in a perfect way that even I couldn't describe the serenity. Camp was my favorite place to be. Yet I wasn't in a happy mood. Once again, being a daughter of Athena, my privileges as a regular teenage girl are limited. This was crossing the line though. I was trying to do everything in my power to defy it or find a loophole, but to no avail. The Goddess of Wisdom should also be the Goddess of Stubbornness. I crossed my arms and faced the north end. It's the crack of dawn. I'm never up this early, but I couldn't sleep and needed time and silence to think. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Percy? This is crazy, no young woman of the 21st century should be forced into this. I'm 18! I'm legally an adult. That didn't seem to matter to my mom. Apparently as long as her knowledge flowed through my brain, I had to take orders from her. I know I must sound like a whiny, spoiled, ungrateful, brat. I'm certainly not! This is beyond unfair and just because previous Demigods have done it before does not mean I should have to! Just because I believe in free-will and love. Okay, now I know I sound like an Aphrodite girl, but I really hate this. I hate this situation with the burning passion of one thousand white hot suns burning down on us. I hated this more than I loved knowledge or adventure. I hated this more than Tyson loves me and peanut butter combined! This was a pretty intense hatred pulsing through my veins and since I'm not too great at handling my emotions internally, I knocked on Percy's cabin door. I needed to tell him. Maybe it would get what felt like the weight of the sky (and I know what that feels like) off my chest.

A sleepy, bed head looking Percy opened the door.

"What…?" He asked his eyes half shut.

Normally, I'd laugh at such a morning look, but I really am furious.

"Percy." I stated.

He looked at me as if trying to figure out who in Hades I was. He really was useless in the morning.

"Annabeth?" He groaned.

I nodded furiously and he shrugged. "What could've I done wrong? I've been asleep all night."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not you I'm mad at."

"How could you get mad at something while you were asleep?"

"I wasn't asleep."

"Well why not? That's what night time is for… sleeping." He said drowsy.

"Because I couldn't, okay? I've been mad since last night."

"Oh." He yawned. "Mad enough to wake me up at 6 am…"

I sighed. "Obviously or else I'd never even try to put up with you in the morning. You're an oaf."

He chuckled and his smile was even cute and enlightening when he looked like he could fall over in a sweet slumber.

"I'll go get dressed and such and you wait right here." He mumbled as he grabbed a t-shirt and jeans off the floor.

He came back looking slightly fresher like he'd splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth.

"Hi." He grumbled as he took my hand.

"Hey." I said lightly now suddenly afraid to tell him. Better me than anyone else though.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked after a long pause that I'd filled with thoughts buzzing through my unrested head.

"Percy…" I said taking his hand lightly. He looked utterly frightened.

"Yes…?" He said timidly.

"I'm getting married. To Luke." I said quickly and it ended up coming out like "I'mgettingmarriedtoluke." I think he got it though, because his mouth hung open and his eyes were bugged out.


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan

"You're WHAT?" I asked Annabeth sharply.

She looked at me with anger boiling in her eyes. Not at me, for once, but it was still scary.

"My mother is making me marry Luke. She told me I was to marry the one who saved everyone in the end."

"When did she tell you this?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Last week." She muttered.

"LAST WEEK? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference would it make, Percy? We're both still upset about it aren't we?"

"Are you upset?" I snapped back at her.

"Of course I'm upset! I don't want anyone making decisions about my future except me. That's my job of being a human being. I get to live life the way I want to. Not the way my mom wants me to."

"That's why you're upset. It's got nothing to do with it being Luke and not ever getting to be with me ever again."

"I never said I wasn't upset about that, Percy. I'm mainly mad at Athena controlling my life! Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged and looked away. "I'm just saying, it's kind of ironic that it's Luke of all people. The dude you crushed on since you were 12."

Annabeth looked down. "Well she would never pair me up with you! She hates Poseidon! She hates you for being a son of Poseidon. She wanted to give me what to her was the second best choice in my heart."

"And he's agreed?"

"When Athena chooses a path for one of her girls, there is no yes or no. It's just do it and like it."

"How can we get you out of marrying him?" I asked looking around in disbelief. Was this really happening to me? To her? To us?

She sighed. "I've searched through every loophole and I haven't found anything yet. Athena made them…"

"Oh, great. Now there's really no chance of us outsmarting the deal."

She looked around like I was doing. "Maybe outsmarting is out of the question, but convincing may not be."

"You want me to talk to Athena?"

"I never said it had to be you, but if I asked you to, would you?"

Of course I would.

"I guess." I said and she eventually grew mad with me.

"Do you even care? Or is all you care about is that if this fails Luke gets me?"

I glared at her. "Of course I care! I'm just saying it isn't my fault your mom wants to manipulate your life like it's some battle."

"It isn't mine either! You think I want to be with Luke?"

"You know what, I'm not sure about that! I've never been sure."

"Well if you can't find it in you to trust me then I guess I'll be Mrs. Annabeth Castillian as of August 21st at 3 pm."

She stood up and started to walk away and I immediately called after her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just mad at the situation is all. I'll try speaking to Athena, to Zeus, fight Zeus, anybody. Whatever it takes."

She looked at me softly and nodded. "Okay that's good, because I don't think Annabeth Castillian has a very good ring to it."

"Agreed." I grinned. A small smirk appeared on her perfect face.

"So what should we do?"

"We're talking to Lord Zeus. He kind of controls everything."

"Good point." I said as we walked up to the big house.


	3. Chapter 3: Chatting With Zeus

Percy and I walked side by side up Olympus's steps.

"Damn, you did a great job on this place." Percy said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks, I'm just glad the Gods thought so." I said matter-of-fact-ly despite secretly being gleeful with the comment.

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus moaned and Percy tried not to roll his eyes at the usage of his full name.

"Annabeth Chase." He said more fondly.

"Lord Zeus." Percy and I said in unison.

"What is it nephew and grand daughter?"

I looked at Percy and for someone who an hour ago looked as though he combed his hair with a brick, looked a lot more collect.

"Lord Zeus we would like to discuss with you the matters of Miss Chase's wedding ceremony."

"Mhmm. I see… Percy, will I see you there?" he asked. Percy stuttered awkwardly.

I decided to catch Percy from his stuttering moment.

"Well that's what we wanted to talk about."

"Yes?"

"I don't exactly… want to marry Luke."

"It is your mother's decision… not mine."

"Sir…" Percy started. "I know Annabeth, very well. She's capable of making her own decisions. Would you please urge Lady Athena to not make her go through with this?"

"What is your reasoning, boy?" he growled.

I jumped in. "I feel it's unjust that I cannot pick who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Demigods only fall in love once, Annabeth." Zeus said. "Lady Athena claims your first love was Luke. Therefore you should be pleased she gave you him."

"I was 12! That wasn't love, it was a misunderstood crush." I said indignantly.

Percy nodded. "Plus she is a lot younger than him, sir."

"Indeed she is, which makes him better. He'll have a better back bone. Not spineless…" Zeus looked at a timid looking Percy.

"I do not like this one bit! I will not stand for it!" I demanded. Zeus shook his head.

"You will see that what shall be done, will be right and you will live. Besides, a son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena getting together is unheard of. Your children would be insane little Demigods. It's too dangerous.

"She just doesn't want to decide her future right now, sir. It doesn't matter if it's with me or anyone else. We're too young to decide this kind of thing." Percy said.

"Which is why having an older husband is better for Annabeth. Thank you children, see you at the wedding. Well… maybe not you Percy."

The doors were slammed shut and Percy sighed and looked at me.

"Should we talk to Athena?" He asked after a long pause.

"Yeah." I said nodding.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Worth it

We decided to go for my extremely stubborn mother. This wasn't going to go well now was it? I had to be positive and hopeful. Percy looked scared and I mean frightened.

"You okay?" I asked as we waited outside the giant looking library where my mother lived.

"Of course, why would I be nervous about going to my girlfriend's mother's library house to tell her to not let her daughter marry some hero. It's not like she hates me or anything. Oh wait… she does."

I chuckled and he looked at me shocked. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Library-house?" I smirked and he turned away but I saw a smile creep upon his lips.

The doors opened slowly which only increased the anticipation.

"Annabeth. How are… Perseus." She said Percy's name like it was a germ.

"Lady Athena." Percy said politely. I looked at her expectantly.

"We came to talk to you about the wedding." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Well… we were thinking that maybe you not make Annabeth marry Luke?" Percy said timidly. Of all the Greek Gods, he feared my mother the most. I don't blame him too much on that matter.

"I don't think you have any right to tell me how I can and can't run my daughter's life, Mr. Jackson." My mother said stiffly.

"Mom, he's not trying to tell you how to run my life. We're asking you to stop running my life."

She seemed to not like that even more. "It's tradition, Annabeth. I will not make exceptions just because you think you've fallen in love with a water bogged mop top.

"Please don't bring Poseidon into this." Percy said half pleading.

"I wouldn't have to bring him into this if he didn't bring a certain snake witch into my lair."

"Can we please just talk about the wedding here? How I don't want to do it." I stated firmly.

"Daughter, you will marry Luke Castillian if it's the last thing you do. I'm sorry."

I frowned. Percy sighed.

"Please. It's isn't… fair." Percy somewhat stuttered.

"Perseus, you are not destined for love. I do not care what that love struck Goddess says, you are not made for it. You'd sacrifice too much for it. Annabeth and your future would be too dangerous."

"For who? The war is over." I said.

"Yes, but evil is still coming. Plus I don't want grand children with the same genes as him."

I felt myself becoming infuriated. Why do people need to be so selfish?

Percy looked sadly at the floor. "If you don't like my jeans I could always get changed…"

I smacked my forehead and groaned. My mother pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm… you are definitely marrying Luke."

Suddenly in the flash of an eye, we were back at camp. Percy was dumbfounded.

"What was…?"

"She meant genes as in cells and atoms not pants you nimrod."

He looked at me blankly then realized his mistake. "Oh…"

"Ugh! Percy this is serious, I don't want to get married. There's so much I want to do with my life first."

"Like what?"

"Like go to college, see the world, get a job, my own place. I want to be an individual before I have to spend my life with someone else."

"And I don't want you to be with Luke." He said lightly.

"Percy, I hope you understand that this isn't solely about that. It's about someone trying to control me like I'm a paper doll."

He sighed. "Yes. I understand. It just kills me to know that someone else is going to get to kiss you and pronounce you as their bride, make a life and family with you, grow old together…"

I shook my head lightly. "Maybe not…"

"Oh who are we kidding, Annabeth? There's nothing we can do! Your mom said it! She doesn't want us together and this wedding eliminates all possible ways of it ever happening."

I felt tears rising in my eyes. The way he wasn't half as willing to fight for this like I was. He didn't understand. He didn't love me the way I loved him.

I stood up.

"If you were so concerned about me having a life with someone other than yourself. Then you should be willing to fight for it."

He looked up at me.

"Annabeth. You know how I feel about you."

I shook my head and felt choked up. "Frankly, I don't."

He stood up. "You know if my life weren't at risk that I would…"

"And who said your life was at risk?" I said coldly. "Who said it was all going to end by you simply picking up the courage to defend what you believe in instead of cowering over and letting it happen?"

"Your mom hates me! She will kill me!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "I guess I'm not worth it."

"Annabeth…"

"Have a nice life, Percy."


	5. Chapter 5: For Annabeth

I watched as Annabeth ran off. I felt like racing after her, but water rushed down on top of me.

"PERCY JACKSON!" My father's voice boomed.

"What now?" I snapped.

"You aren't going to go after her are you?"

"Yes, actually I was."

He looked sadly at me. "Percy, if you love her… you need to let her go."

"What?"

"She will be safer with Luke. You will be safer without her. This whole world will be safer."

"safer?" I asked.

"People will try to kill both of you… I don't think you would want this."

I swallowed hard.

"Father… I can't just let her go…"

"We've asked a lot of you in these years, son. However, this is the last of all the favors. You are to defend what needs to be defended and give up what you'd love to keep."

"I won't do it." I choked.

"Percy."

"I can't."

"For Annabeth."

I felt tears in my eyes and swallowed. "I'll try."

He nodded and disappeared.

I slowly walked to her cabin and tapped on the door. She answered.

"What do you want?" she scowled. It reminded me of when we were 11 and we acted like we hated each other.

"I wanna say something." I said stepping closer to her. She backed away from me.

"Yeah?"

"And what I wanted to say was this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. I'm not fighting for this case. Annabeth, you'll be happier with Luke."

"And who are you to tell me how I'll be happy?"

"I don't know." I said glumly.

She shook her head. "Is that it?"

I looked down at her. I wanted to scoop her into my arms, but it took every fiber in my body to do otherwise.

"I guess." I choked.

"Percy…" she started and I shook my head.

"I really do wish you the best." I was not about to cry in front of her.

"Yeah… more like second best." When she said that my heart felt like exploding out of heartbreak. I felt my heart pounding so hard though as if at any moment, it was going to come out of my chest.

She looked up at me as if she heard it.

"Are you… are you going to be there?" She said softly.

I shook my head lightly. "I don't think I could bring myself to be there. Maybe… maybe we can hang out… you, me, Luke, Grover, and Thalia."

She swallowed hard and wiped a stray tear that hung from her eye. "I'll see you later."

It was in that moment that I realized that the rest of my life was going to be miserable from here on out.


	6. Chapter 6: Listen to his Heart

Luke walked up to me with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Babe." He said. He was trying to be nice, but I just wasn't doing too well being nice back. It's been 2 weeks since Percy and I broke up. We haven't talked since. That doesn't mean I haven't stopped thinking about him since. I don't know what I want from him. I wanted more though. I wanted him to be able to do anything for me and realize that this was not going to make me happy.

"Hi, Luke." I said with a fake smile. He put his arm around me.

"So I was talking to Athena. She has a dress already made for you."

"She does?"

"Yeah. It looks smoking…"

I felt my face burning up out of embarrassment. This felt wrong. This is wrong.

"Oh."

He grinned. "I've got a honeymoon place picked out."

"Where?"

"Greece."

I've always wanted to go there. I glanced across the way to see Percy smiling as he talked to Grover.

I nodded at Luke and he frowned.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked and I frowned.

"I don't want to get married, Luke."

"We have to."

"What is with you men? Gods do you not know how to fight for your right?"

"I love you." Luke said softly. "I can make you love me. It could take years and years, but I know I can."

The sad thing is, Percy never told me he loved me. I always sort of assumed it. Maybe now I shouldn't.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll see you Saturday."

"Saturday?"

"Your mother moved it up."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Percy was. He saw me coming and held his breath. Grover smiled lightly.

"Annabeth." Grover said.

"Hey guys." I said not looking at Percy.

"Hi." Only Percy said and I glanced at him. Those eyes. That messy black hair. That lopsided grin. This wasn't fair.

"So apparently the wedding's been moved to Saturday." I muttered and Grover smiled lightly.

"I'll be there." He said and Percy sipped a soda.

"Good luck." He said and walked away. Great. It had been so hard for me to say so much as 'hey guys' to him, but when it comes to me it's just like 'Annabeth who?'

I paused and looked at Grover.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"Has he…?"

"All the time." Grover said looking at me sadly.

"Really?"

"You're all he ever thinks about I swear over the river styx. He just wants you to be happy."

I looked down. "I'm not."

"I know. Percy won't put you in harms way though."

"The idiots got to start listening to his heart. We certainly know his head isn't telling him anything useful."

Grover smirked. "Yeah… want me to talk to him?"

I rolled my eyes. "If he can't realize it himself, then he's never getting me."

"Even if this destroys the both of you?"

"If he made the right choice it won't have to."


	7. Chapter 7: Running in the Rain

It was Saturday. The day Annabeth gets hitched. Here I am, lying on my bed. It's raining outside and the rain is tapping on my window. The sky isn't the only thing crying. I'm bawling my eyes out thinking about her and her Luke look alike children, how I'll never see her the way I did before, the way she'll forever hate me for not standing up for her.

Maybe I was moaning quite loudly, because my mom walked in; Paul followed her closely.

"Honey?"

"What?" I groaned in my pillow.

"Why are you crying, baby?"

I ignored her question and sat up. "Mom, have you ever been forced to do suffer for someone you love, but they don't realize what you've done for them and hate you forever?"

She stroked my hair. "Honey, remember Gabe? You didn't hate me forever. I married him so I could protect you. Now what's this all about?"

"Annabeth. Today's… her wedding. She's mad at me for not fighting for her, but she won't be safe if I do."

She rubbed my back lightly. "I think in time she'll realize what you're doing for her."

"No, she won't. She thinks I'm just afraid to stand up for her… for us…"

"Well… are you?"

"What? I told you! I'm doing this for…"

"If you play your cards right, I'm sure you'd be able to get both."

"It's the Gods. They don't like the idea of an Athena and Poseidon off-spring."

"Well that's not for another 5 years at least! RIGHT?"

I turned a bright shade of red. "Mom! Not the point!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Well dear the only advice I can give you is to be happy for her. Support her, and eventually in time… get over her."

She got up and walked away. Paul stared at me lightly. He sat next to me.

"I know I'm not your father champ, but I am always here for you."

I nodded. "More than my actual dad. He's the one who said that me stopping Annabeth is a bad thing."

"I don't recall you ever caring too much what the odds were, Perce. I always remembered you to fight for your friends until the very end; especially Annabeth."

I met a stare with him. "The wedding starts in 5 minutes." I said more collect.

He smiled lightly. "What are you still doing here?"

I leaped up from where I was sitting and grabbed the keys to the car off my shelf. I raced past my mom and she looked dumbfounded.

"Percy!"

"Sorry mom! I've got a wedding to get to."

I raced down to the parking garage and hopped in. It was pouring rain out. I pulled a U turn and slammed the gas.

The prius was fast, really fast. I was flying past people and cutting just about everyone off. I didn't care at this moment. All that mattered was I stopped Annabeth from being forced into saying I do. I had to object this wedding. I have to.

I got out to the country and realized they were probably about 5 minutes into the reception. She was probably still walking down the aisle.

I got to the street where camp halfblood was, forced the car into park and leaped out of the car to start running for the big house.

The pouring rain was slapping against my navy t-shirt. My black bangs were slapping against my face and adrenaline pumped through my veins. I raced through puddles and the water made me faster. I was soaking wet now and I knew I'd look like I'd spent a good hour at the bottom of the lake.

"Gotta stop that wedding." I said as I raced up the steps.


	8. Chapter 8: Objections Please

I stood at the alter. Luke smiled at me in a tuxedo and his hair was a little too perfectly combed. Maybe I'd grown a liking for messy black hair as oppose to perfectly parted blond hair. His eyes were an ice blue and I'd never realized how much I preferred Sea Green to Ice Blue. It was more welcoming and naïve. My wedding dress was a long, white gown that was beautiful in no doubt, but this didn't feel like a wedding. This felt like slavery. I felt like I was signing a deal to give the rest of my life to someone I didn't love. I tried to make a run for it, but there's no running from the Gods. I was mad about this and took every opportunity I got to glare at my mother. My father and step mother were in the audience and so were my step brothers. Even they tried to urge me to not argue with my mom and just go with it. I, Annabeth Chase, do not just go with things. I need to know, plan, and agree. I'm infuriated with Percy. The jerk didn't even show up! I mean it would be one thing if he actually showed up to show support, but to sit back and let it happen without witnessing it was like signing a contract without reading the fine print. What bothers me is… he knows. He knows how mad I am at him which can only mean one thing, he doesn't love me the way I thought. If he did, he'd be willing to fight wouldn't he? I don't give in to this me being in danger crap. When are we ever safe? He's afraid. It pains me to know that my kids are going to look like a son of Hermes. They're going to have pointy noses and beady blue eyes. Plus think about this, my brains and Luke being son of the God of thieves, well a smart thief just isn't a great combination. I'll try adopting maybe. AH stupid ADHD. I don't even know what's going on right now since I've zoned out to whatever Chiron is saying. If I really wanted to be here, I'd definitely pay attention. Luke was looking at me expectantly.

I glanced at Chiron.

"Do you take Luke as your husband, Annabeth?"

When I was 12, I would've been like "YES YES YES YES!" Now it was more like this

"NO I WANT MY SEAWEED BRAIN" But he doesn't want me.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I muttered and everyone gasped and I groaned.

"Why are you all surprised? You know I don't want to do this?" I said. Aphrodite was crying her eyes out. At least one Goddess was in my corner. Hera was grinning like a child on Christmas. This was probably because I'm utterly miserable.

Chiron looked at me sadly. "unless there are any objections… no you don't."

"I object." I said firmly.

"Except you…" Chiron said.

I sighed and glanced at Luke who shrugged. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to make you happy."

I grimaced and sighed.

"Yeah… whatever…" I was praying for an objection. Anyone. EVERYONE PREFFERABLY!

"Well I guess I now pronouce you…"

"I OBJECT!" A loud voice echoed through the big house. In the doorway stood a tall muscular young figure with sopping wet jet black hair that was all over the place. His bright green eyes were like lanterns and glowed beneath the mop of wet hair. His shirt stuck to him and he was out of breath. Of all the dressed up, snobby, over done figures in the room, Percy by far looked the best. I'd never tell him that of course.

I couldn't help but beam at him. I felt extremely giddy. The Seaweed Brain got it! He really did! He was willing to fight let alone interrupt the entire service.


	9. Chapter 9: I'd Live For You

I felt my body shaking and shivering due to the rain. Every eye was on me and everyone was silent. Their faces all held a solemn expression and I could tell what each and every one of them were thinking.

"Who the hell is this kid?" said one of Luke's aunts. Yep that's probably what everyone was thinking.

There were two faces however that I will never forget. Athena, for one, was staring at me through narrowed eyes and hands on hips. If looks could kill, I'd be vaporized within a moment.

The other face I remembered so well was Annabeth's. Annabeth's eyes were sparkling and her bright smile showed off every single dazzling tooth. Her golden locks were cascading perfectly down her shoulders. Her dress complimented her athletic figure perfectly and I don't even really notice these types of things. She was looking at me like she had when I denied immortality, maybe even a little bit happier if that's possible. If looks could make a man melt, I'd be nothing but a small puddle. I pushed the wet hair out of my eyes.

"YOU!" Athena said shrewdly.

"Me. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I'm in love with Annabeth Chase." I stated firmly, being sure to look at every single one of the people in the room.

"This… is so beautiful." cried Aphrodite.

I ignored her and walked down the aisle slowly.

"It's not fair how Lady Athena here gets to decide her daughter's fate. Who is she to determine who her daughter loves. Isn't that Aphrodite's job afterall?"

"I love this kid." Aphrodite beamed still crying.

Athena stepped closer to me. "You know nothing of what's best for my daughter. You almost got her killed SEVERAL TIMES!"

"I'd die for her, Lady Athena." I said softly and looked at Annabeth. "I'd live for her, I'd fight for her, I'd risk the entire world for her."

I was walking past Athena and stood between Luke and Annabeth. I faced Annabeth and she looked like she was about to cry like Aphrodite. Her expression was soft and warm.

"And I'm sorry I didn't realize that until I almost lost you." I said so she could only hear.

"You could never lose me, Percy Jackson." Annabeth stated as she hugged me tightly. She cupped my left cheek in her hand and kissed me. It was wonderful. I felt like everyone in the room was completely gone and we were the only ones standing there. I kissed back with everything I had and hugged her closely to me. I was getting her wet, but to be honest, I don't think she minded too much. I could swear I heard the people in the audience 'awing' at us. She was so warm and dry. It had occurred to me that I was wet. I never get wet. I must've allowed it as I was running in the rain. It felt somewhat refreshing. I squeezed Annabeth tightly and she ran her fingers through my wet mess of hair. My strength was increasing immensely as I hugged her closer. There was no gap between us. There was no denying how perfectly we fit into each other's arms.

"You're getting that wedding dress wet!" Said Athena sharply. Annabeth kept an arm around my waist and I kept one around her shoulders lightly.

"I will not marry Luke." She said strongly.

"Annabeth Chase, you have no choice."

"Yes she does. You can change a law you know. You don't think your daughter is smart and strong enough to carry herself in this world on her own mind? I've seen Annabeth in action and she's amazing."

Athena's nostrils flared. "I hope for your sake, Son of Poseidon, that you mean in combat."

Annabeth and I turned a bright red. "Of course!" we both said.

"Mother, face it. The only reason you are being so stubborn about this is because you are still bitter with Poseidon." Annabeth said and I was surprised she pulled out that card. Poseidon stood up and I looked at him in determination to not lose my strength.

"I will have no smart-ass giving birth to my Grandchild!"

Athena's jaw dropped. "And I will have no uncivilized, Kelp head fathering MY Grandchild."

"Hey that's MY smart-ass you're talking about!" I said indignantly to my father. Annabeth nodded in agreement. "And that's MY uncivilized, water bogged, Kelp-head"

"YEAH! Wait… she didn't say water bogged…?" I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged.

"Sorry I just thought of it."

"Thanks." I muttered and she grinned.

"You're still mine." I nodded and grinned alongside her.

"We haven't even thought about kids yet! We're not even married! We're just trying to get this wedding canceled!" I said.

"I do not approve of this, Annabeth."

I looked to my dad. "forget about yourselves, think about us… think about how we feel. I'd do anything for her… and…"

"Demigods only fall in love once." Annabeth finished looking to her mom and leaning against me.

Aphrodite stood up. "That's it! I can't take it any longer! You two are adorable! Poseidon, Athena. I hate to do this to you, but I am drawing the line. You may not interfere with true love. THAT'S my job. Look at them! They're just too cute! I already know how they're whole life together will be and may I just say, it's absolutely gorgeous! They're wedding, they're children, they're…"

"Don't spoil anymore!" I said lightly and she nodded and continued.

"How can you two be so cold to come between your children and the chance at happiness? That's worse than anything you could do and may I just say, very unwise." She winked at us and we smiled. Having the Goddess of love defending your case in the hopes of canceling a wedding was a good deal.


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

My mother and Poseidon glanced at each other. I looked at Percy and he looked warmly back at me. All those things he said, got me thinking, even more than usual actually. Everything he said about living for me or dying for me and fighting for me, I'd do the exact thing back for him. Love is a funny, crazy, stupid thing sometimes. I'm not going to lie, it's beautiful, but you know what? I'm ecstatic that I could live through it with a Seaweed Brain.

"Alright." They both sighed and Percy and I beamed.

"Wait a moment, before you begin kissing and what not…" Athena started.

"We need to be sure you two are serious." Poseidon agreed.

"What's more serious than a life together?" Aphrodite complained.

"We need more than just your word, we need symbolism. Symbolism that we're not wrong about letting you two be free and canceling this wedding." Athena said stiffly.

"Like this...?"

I swallowed hard. Actual love commitments are a lot more meaningful than fake ones.

He pulled out a ring with a small sea green rock next to a sparkly silver looking rock on the top. On the inside it said "Percy and Annabeth forever". Okay, my eyes were watering now. I'm crying! Holy Zeus I'm crying! I smiled though as he gently put it on my finger.

"Annabeth Chase…We've known each other for 7 years now.. And I know we both know and feel that what we have right now is the best thing that could ever happen to both of us. I told you this before but I'll tell you again.. You're it for me. I just know that you're the one for me and I can't imagine living my life everyday without you by my side So… Don't panic! I'm not asking you to marry me or something! But this is something close to that.. This ring is a promise… A promise to you that I will love you and only you forever… This ring will serve as a proof of my love and my promise… My promise that I will only love you and that I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you… Because I love you more than anything in this world… You are my world… and I love you."

Everyone and I mean everyone awed in the audience. I Awed! I was crying like a baby. Why? It was just sooooooooo sweet. Perfect. Gods I love him.

I gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you." I said through tears and laughter.

Poseidon looked at me.

"I'd like it if it were both ways."

Percy took out a more masculine ring. It was a simple silver band with our initials on the inside. He grinned at me and I took the ring gently.

"Meeting you happened to be my fate, turning into a friend was a choice, but falling in love with you truly deeply and madly I admit I had absolutely no control over. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have stumbled across someone who's taught me, the wise girl so much. Before I couldn't picture myself with anyone, let alone a son of Poseidon. Now I can't imagine myself with anyone else in this world besides my seaweed brain. I promise to you that I'll never leave your side and I'll never go a day without telling you I love you, because I do. I love you more than any thought in my head, or more than you appreciate any fish in the sea. You're my one and only." I said holding onto every word.

My speech was a lot more on the top of my head, but Percy still gripped me tightly in his arms and kissed my head lightly.

Now Aprhodite was sobbing with huge grin on her face.

She scooped us up into her arms and hugged us. "I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH! OH THIS IS THE START TO SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL! YOU'LL SEE! OH THIS IS SO GREAT!"

"Can't. Breathe." Percy gasped and she let us both go.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you two!"

"So from here on out, it's easy?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Percy, this is us we're talking about. It'll never get easy."

"It's worth it though." He said looking at me and I nodded.

Athena sighed. "Alright, you two. Go off then!"

"WAIT!" Grover shouted.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I'd like to take use of this wedding and use it."


	11. Chapter 11: Simply Swaying Back in Forth

Grover and Juniper really looked nice walking down the aisle together. I was his best man and Annabeth was Juniper's maid of honor. We were standing side by side and I held Annabeth's hand lightly. I stroked her ring finger lightly with my thumb. She had a content smile on her face and so did I. Things felt right and the water felt calm.

"Grover will you take Juniper as your wife?" Chiron asked beaming.

"I do." Grover whispered.

I could see the light in Juniper's eyes glowing. She was so excited and looked almost as happy as Annabeth had when I'd interrupted her almost wedding.

"And Juniper, do you take Grover as your husband?" Chiron smiled.

"I do."

I'm so happy for G-man. My best buddy got himself a bride. How amazing is it that we all have someone in this world that means the world to us. It's just finding them or in my case, finding the courage to make something of it. He looked happier than I'd ever seen him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Grover took her into his arms and planted a firm kiss on her lips. He was crying. This was really a nice day. I looked to Annabeth who was beaming at the two of them and nodded lightly to myself.

"I love you." Grover said to Juniper and she smiled.

"Back at you baby!" she hugged him tightly and they walked off to the after party. Everyone stood up and clapped.

The after party was pretty cool. They played lots of decent music and everyone was partying. Grover walked up to me and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Yeah man, can't believe I've got a wife now."

"Treat her well, G." I said smiling and he nodded.

"Of course! She's the love of my life! I kind of feel like I topped you and Annabeth's moment though. Sorry about that."

"It wasn't topped to her and I, that's all that matters."

Grover smiled. "Glad she's not with Luke?"

"Extremely! I do feel kind of bad for the guy."

Grover looked over my shoulder. "Um… I think he's alright."

I turned around to see Luke talking to an Aphrodite girl.

"Yeah… he looks like he's going to be just fine."

"Maybe even more than fine, she's a cutie."

"Watch it, you're married." I teased and he shrugged.

"Hey I'm married not blind."

"GROVER!" Juniper called.

"Coming my sweet!" he said as he raced over to her.

"Let's dance." She said and he gulped.

"Okay."

I smiled as they shared their first dance and felt a hand slip into mine. I turned to see Annabeth who had gotten changed into regular clothes.

"I'm glad you got changed… I feel a lot less sloppily dressed."

She playfully punched my arm. "Shut-up!"

"I meant alone!"

She punched my arm again.

"Ow. You still look beautiful. Even as you punch the muscle out of my arm.

"You've always had a way with words."

"You've always had a way with your fists." I teased and she grinned.

"Kiss me?" she asked and I felt my face turning pink.

"Happy to oblige." I said as I leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I said you weren't brave enough to fight for me…"

I smiled lightly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I would fight for you. I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

Somewhere from there we drifted into each other's arms and began to sway back and forth.

"You know what Annabeth?"

"What?"

"As many times as we've done this, I've realized one thing."

"What's that, Seaweed brain?"

"We're really bad at dancing."

She laughed and hugged me to her. "You're right about that."

"It's still fun though." I said chuckling.

"Probably pretty fun for everyone to watch." She muttered and we both laughed as the song went on. Everyone else was doing turns and flips, but Annabeth and I were just completely satisfied simply swaying back and forth.


End file.
